Symphonia's Destiny
by Molly Renata
Summary: A mysterious group of people appears in Symphonia after the worlds are reunited. Crossover, AU. Please R&R.


**Symphonia's Destiny: A Fanfic by Gyppy**

Timeline: Based 1 year after "Tales of Symphonia", 6 months after "Tales of Destiny 2"

Summary: A mysterious group of people appears in Symphonia after the worlds are reunited. What does this group have to bring? Peril, love, and a whole lot more await the Symphonians as they journey with these mysterious people from another world.

Pairings: LloydxColette, ZelosxSheena, KylexReala, LonixNanaly, some GenisxPresea, KratosxRaine and JudasxHarold, and hints at StahnxRutee.

Author's Note: Okay, this is going to be a bit of an interesting fanfic. Being a Tales of Symphonia/Tales of Destiny 2 crossover, it's going to be different from most, as it will fully incorporate the storylines of both games.

Spoilers for both games will be featured in this story. A lot of spoilers. So keep your eyes open!

A lot of AU going on in the ToD2 side of the storyline. Judas, Harold and Nanaly never disappeared, they're still living with Stahn and Rutee at the orphanage. Well, up until they get transported to Symphonia. Swordians weren't silenced, so Judas still has Chaltier. Even though there are going to be a few ToD references it's mostly going to focus around ToD2. Karlel/Karell/whatever the heck he is never died, so he's probably gonna pop in at some point. I'll just call him Karlel since that's what I'm comfortable with. Names of cities in the ToD world will be the same as in the Japanese version with the exception of Darilsheid 'cuz that's how I was brought up, playing ToD2 before ToD. :p But names of characters will be the same as in the English version of Tales of Destiny (with the obvious exception of the Tales of Destiny 2 characters and Belserius). Also, Kyle knows of his relation to Judas (BIG SPOILER THERE, hehe).

There's also gonna be a little bit of AU on the ToS side. Kratos never left Symphonia, and that's about it.

Rimul might also be featured. You know, Kyle's cousin who he fights in the Noischtat arena. :p

None of the 'ultimate boss' sidequests (Magnadeus and Abyssion) have been carried out, so you'll see what happens with them.

Okay, now that all that's done, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Destiny, Tales of Destiny 2, Tales of Symphonia or anything else I might reference in this fanfic.

**abcba**

Chapter 1: Appearance

**abcba**

It was a calm and peaceful day in the village of Iselia, as per usual. Lloyd Irving, the Eternal Swordsman who had saved the two worlds from their eternal struggle for mana, had been playing for a while with his friends, Colette Brunel and Genis Sage. His father, Kratos Aurion, was located at his home near Iselia, and Genis' older sister and their teacher, Raine Sage, was at her home, since class was out for the day.

Now Lloyd had decided to go home, but along the way, he would encounter a most mysterious group of people...

**abcba**

"What in the?"

Lloyd almost fainted when a mysterious swordsman, clad in black with similarly colored hair and bearing a mask, jumped out of a tree right in front of him. He managed to compose himself, and stared at the new person.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking confused.

"I could ask the same of you," the masked swordsman said. "But for now, I suppose you could call me Judas."

"Judas, hmm..." Lloyd smirked. "I'm Lloyd. Lloyd Irving. Pleased to meet you, Judas." He extended a hand.

Judas looked surprised for a moment, then hesitantly reached out and shook Lloyd's hand. For a brief moment, their eyes met.

Then the two glanced over as they both heard a rustling in the leaves. A blond, spiky-haired boy of about fifteen or sixteen popped out of the brush, glancing first at Judas, then at Lloyd.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Didn't you just hear him now?" Judas glared at the boy.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked, glancing at the boy.

"I'm Kyle," the boy said, standing up proudly. "Kyle Dunamis, son of Stahn Aileron and Rutee Katrea."

"Yeah... whoever those are..." Lloyd looked confused.

"And you're Lloyd, right?" Kyle grinned. "Nice to meet you, Lloyd!"

"Nice to meet you too, Kyle," Lloyd said, smiling.

"Please excuse his stupidity," Judas said, glancing at Lloyd. "He's my nephew."

"Your _nephew?_" Lloyd nearly fell over. "But... but... he looks only a year younger than you! How the heck is that possible?"

"It's a long story," Judas said. "I can explain once we get to wherever you're going."

"Home," Lloyd said. "Want to stay the night?"

Judas smirked. "Sure... if you can handle six people staying at your place."

Lloyd glanced around, confused, but then realized what Judas was talking about as four more people appeared; a tall, dark-skinned, silver-haired man, a young, pale, brown-haired girl; a short, pink-haired woman; and a girl who looked to be in her late teens with long scarlet hair.

"Introductions, please?" Lloyd glanced at the four.

"Loni Dunamis," the dark-skinned man said. "And no, I'm not Kyle's brother, at least not by blood. I was raised at the same orphanage his parents work at with him."

"Nanaly Fletch," the girl with red hair said. "I'm from the future."

"I'm Harold Belserius," the woman with pink hair said. "And I'm from waaaaay in the past... about a thousand years, give or take a few."

Lloyd nearly fell over. "Harold?"

"Yep," Harold said. "It's a long story."

"My name is Reala," the girl with brown hair said, smiling. "I'm pleased to meet you, Lloyd."

"Nice to meet you all," Lloyd said. "I'll have to introduce you to my friends tomorrow."

"Yes, please do," Reala said. "I'd love to meet your friends!"

"Now now, Reala," Kyle said, edging himself closer to Reala. "You never know, his friends might be vampires."

"Don't be silly!" Reala smacked Kyle over the head. "His friends are probably just normal people."

"Yeah..." Kyle sweatdropped. "Sorry..."

"Nah, it's okay," Lloyd said. "Let's get going!"

**abcba**

Author's Note: I plan to have some fluff in the next chapter. Maybe a little action. Or maybe I'll save the action for later. We'll see.


End file.
